Happy Birthday, Winter!/Transcript
Happy Birthday, Winter! is a lost episode from The Orange Star: Colorful Adventures. It's suppose to be a canon episode but it's non-canon. Characters Major Characters * Saajid * Lynth * Marilobor * Cherrixie * Squillad (evolves) * Philosquir (newly evolved) * Winter Hateridge/Summer Loveridge * Abbie Lewin (non-speaking) * Chanel * Ms. Akhtar * Maryam Minor Characters * Seimarah * Harun * Freedolaris * Shifa Aqib (cameo) * Mrs. Wheeler/Mrs. Horton * Mr. Gledhill * Tazmin * Jenny Lewin * Bethany (non-speaking) * Other Sixth Form characters including Matthew. Mentioned * Grob Gob Glob Grod (Glob) * Cinccino * Blue Miderim * Queegee Story Transcript Saajid: Ahh... What a lovely day... Lynth: Nothing can ever happen... Marilobor: Look over here! Scene of the outside playground with Winter Hateridge, Abbie Lewin, Chanel and Ms. Akhtar setting up Winter's 14th Birthday Party. Ms. Akhtar: One finishing touch... A cup of- Saajid: MS AKHTAR! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? Cherrixie: Yeah, What are you doing here?! Marilobor: You're going to make a party for the antagonist?! Lynth: You liar! Ms. Akhtar: I'm not making a party for a villainous student. It's actually Summer Loveridge's Party. Saajid: Wait, what? Ms. Akhtar: It's Summer Loveridge's Party! Not Winter's Party. Squillad: Wait for me! Ms. Akhtar: What? Is that a squirrel inviting for the Party? Saajid: This here is Squillad. A.K.A: The Ghost Squirrel. Chanel: Well, I don't care about that stupid purple filthy animal. Saajid: But he's my Cincci- Ms. Akhtar: Hold up! This is a birthday party for Summer Loveridge. Cherrixie: Uhh...OK. Lynth: So, what are you going to do with Winter Hateridge's Party? Ms. Akhtar: Here's the plan: There's friends, cookies, presents, EDM and many more! Marilobor: So, that's the entire thing? Ms. Akhtar: Yep. That's what her party does. Saajid: I'm going to tell Seimarah and Harun. Scene of Seimarah and Harun walking in the grassy field. Saajid: Hello, Seimarah. Lynth: Do you want to be her fri- Seimarah: GO AWAY! Harun: Yeah, shut up. I don't care! Saajid: Eh...OK. I'm gonna run due to sarcasm, BYE! Scene of Class 10T learning about Chameleons. Mr. Gledhill: Chameleons are meant to change colour and make good effort. Saajid: Hey guys, Sorry about interrupting the lesson, There's a girl with glasses, a blue coat, her pigtails, leathery shoes and a leopard purse on her right arm. She's having a birthday party! Mrs. Wheeler/Mrs. Horton: OH NO, SHE'S HAVING THE PARTY! What are we going to do? Spencer Cowie: We can help! Mr. Gledhill and Mrs. Wheeler/Mrs. Horton: Wow. Saajid: Oh boy, EVERYTHING'S CHANGING! Shifa Aqib: Queegee, Gee, Gee! Marilobor: This is so beautiful. Kieron: Aww, YEAH DIESEL! Lynth: Uhh...OK. Scene of the playground where Winter's 14th Birthday Party was finished setting up. Chanel: So, Ms. Akhtar, do you want to do some drawing with me? Ms. Akhtar: Uhh...OK. Saajid, Maryam, Lynth, Marilobor, Cherrixie and Squillad: HOLD UP RIGHT THERE! Chanel: Uhh...Ride on? Lynth: No, not that. You see, Winter is truly evil. Marilobor: Don't trust her. She will breathe ice from her mouth. Cherrixie: Uhh...OK. Squillad: Everyone listen up! You see there's a girl student who wears glasses, blue coat, has pigtails, leathery shoes and has a leopard purse on her right ARM! She loves swords! Ms. Akhtar: Oh Chanel: My Winter Hateridge: Glob! Marilobor: Wait a minute, Are you the fan of Adventure Time? Ms. Akhtar: You need to tell Jenny Lewin about Summer's Birthday Party. Maryam: Uhh...No way. Scene of Jenny Lewin at the empty carpark. Saajid: Hey, Jenny Lewin? Jenny Lewin: Yes, Saaj? Lynth: There's a 14th Birthday Party for Winter Hateridge. Jenny Lewin: Do you know that it might be raining later? The weather changes from cloudy to rainy. Cherrixie: Do you want to invite to Winter's party? Squillad: Come on, Jenny Lewin it won't hurt. It's starting now! Lynth: You do not want to stay at a filthy car. Saajid: Wait a minute, Jenny Lewin has a car? Jenny Lewin: I need to go to the Restaurant and eat something. Also I have to go to the toilet, So I can fresh like a boss. Scene of the playground where Winter Hateridge's Party is partying. Chanel: Did you know that Blue Miderim always sha- Maryam: Hold it right there! Scene of Winter Hateridge, Abbie Lewin, Seimarah, Harun, Bethany, Chanel, Tazmin, Ms. Akhtar and other Sixth Form characters (including Matthew) looking at Saajid, Maryam, Lynth, Marilobor and Cherrixie. Maryam: What the heck is this crazy state?! Tazmin: It's a party for my little angel, Summer Loveridge. Cherrixie: WINTER HATERIDGE! Not Summer Loveridgel Marilobor: You think that your going to destroy the cake by using a cricket bat? Lynth: Violence is not allowed. Tazmin: It's for the prize. Harun: Yeah, It's for the prize. Seimarah: HARUN! PLEASE STOP THAT MOMICKING! Harun: Oops. Saajid: Yeah, your going to kill the cake with a Squillad stuck on the center of the cake? Seimarah: I love the cake! It's for my Summer friend! Saajid: No, My Squillad! Scene of all people singing Happy Birthday except for Saajid, Maryam, Bethany, Abbie, Squillad, Lynth, Marilobor and Cherrixie. Squillad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Squillad gets covered in pink light. Winter Hateridge: What Chanel: The Miss Akhtar: Heck? Seimarah: Come on, kill that squirrel fiend by using the cricket bat! Squillad grows a spiky scarf with a small gem on the front, a spiky head scarf and two spiky capes. His dark purple scarf disappeared and he starts to gain glasses. His tail starts to become smaller. The pink light disperses and shows Philosquir. Saajid: Squillad evolved! Lynth: YEAH, BABY! He evolved! In your face, Winter! Winter Hateridge: YOU RUINED MY PARTY!!! She starts to grow ice arms and legs and gets covered in her ice armour. ''' Winterbot: I AM WINTERBOT, COMMANDER OF THE ICE REALM! I'M GOING TO SLAY THE PARTY RIGHT NOW! '''Philosquir gains a new move called Psycha-Blade. He slices at Winterbot's armour. Winterbot: My ice armour! The entire 14th Birthday Party exploded and gets covered in snow. The students and characters are safe. Winter Hateridge: Even if I die... Philosquir: According to all known laws of philosophies there's no way that a squirrel should be able to levitate. Ms. Akhtar: MY BIRTHDAY PARTY IS RUINED! Saajid: Sorry about the mess. Ms. Akhtar: Don't you ever do that again. All the people leaving except for Saajid, Maryam, Lynth, Marilobor, Cherrixie and Philosquir. Maryam: Don't be sad, little boy. Things change. If you feel stressed or getting into an angry sad state, try go to the Learning Mentors and help the people what your stressness feel. Saajid: Okay... Philosquir: Well, I feel smart and magical, I can always remember when I was a squirrel... I feel wonderful! Freedolaris: Yeah, Wonderful. Shows Freedolaris as Winter Hateridge's cosplay. Saajid, Maryam, Lynth, Marilobor, Cherrixie and Philosquir: AAAAAAAARGH- Episode ends. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Transcripts Category:Unrelated Articles